Overhead cable trays are often included in datacenters as a support structure to accommodate a large number of cables used for interconnecting servers and/or other devices for computing networks. Frequently, the cable trays are suspended by rods extending downward from the ceiling, which allows cables to be routed overhead and clear of walkways and other spaces that a technician may use to access electronic datacenter component racks (e.g., server racks) and other floor-supported structures. While useful in this regard, such cable trays can sometimes be overloaded with cables.